Lose Myself In You
by Grasshopper
Summary: Cuddles, love, and babies... [WARNING: mm slash, mpreg]


Title: Lose Myself In You  
Author: Grasshopper (A.K.A. The Undertaker's Muse)  
Email: uber_bitch13@yahoo.com  
Rated: G  
Warnings: Slash, sap, male pregnancy.  
Pairings: Chris Jericho/Chris Benoit, Shannon Moore/Shane Helms, Hunter Hearst Helmsley/Sean Waltman  
Spoilers: None.  
Summary: Cuddles, love, and babies…  
Author's Notes: I was in the mood for a Cuddly!Shanny fic…this is what came about. Coulda turned out much worse, though…I was listening to "The Bondage Song" by London After Midnight while writing this. Kind of a _really_ late Fathers' Day fic.  
Disclaimer: Only the story, which is a work of fiction, belongs to me. All characters within belong to themselves and/or the WWE. Title comes from "Drop In The Ocean" by Michelle Branch.   


  


* * *

  


  
**Part 1 - Chris/Chris**

"Hey, Benny?" From where his head rested upon Benoit's chest, Chris gazed up at his husband.

"Yeah," Benoit murmured.

"What would you say if I told you…" His voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Told me what?" When Chris remained silent, Benoit's hand moved to cup Chris's cheek. Rough fingertips delicately traced silky skin. "Chris?"

"If I told you…I was pregnant." Chris averted his eyes quickly, not sure if he wanted to see the look on Benoit's face.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I wondered at first, but the twelve positive tests seemed to take those doubts away."

Benoit rolled his eyes at the smart-ass answer his lover gave him. "I guess that answers my question."

"Uh huh." With wet eyes, Chris finally met Benoit's gaze. "So…"

"So, what?"

"Don't even start, Benny."

Smiling softly at Chris's impatience, Benoit ran his thumb across full, moist lips. Moving his hand away, he wound his fingers into long blonde hair, guiding Chris's head back down to his chest.

"Are you happy, Chris," Benoit asked suddenly.

"Well…yeah, but-"

"No 'buts.' If you're happy, I'm happy."

Chris placed a small kiss just above Benoit's heart. "I'm happy. Extremely so. You could even say I'm verging on ecstatic."

"Good. So am I."

Curling his body more snugly against Benoit's, Chris listened to the sound of Benoit's heartbeat. As Benoit's hand traveled from his hair to rest upon his back, Chris sighed contentedly.

"Love you lots, Benny."

"Love you more, Chris."   


  


* * *

  


  
**Part 2 - Shannon/Shane**

"You are so beautiful."

The husky whisper caused Shannon to shudder in delight. Rough hands caressed his back, traveling from the base of his spine to his shoulders. Delicate, moist kisses dotted the nape of his neck.

"I have never seen anyone more perfect," Shane murmured into the blonde's ear.

Shannon giggled as the superhero's fingertips lightly traced the lines of his arms.

"That tickles, Sugar."

"Sorry." The apology was accompanied by a kiss behind Shannon's ear.

"'s okay." Shannon rested his head back upon Shane's shoulder, nuzzling his neck. He pressed a tiny kiss on the underside of Shane's jaw. Curling into Shane's arms, Shannon sighed in contentment.

Shane played with his lover's long blonde locks, twisting the silky strands around and between his fingers. After a few moments of this, the green-haired man brushed the pale hair behind Shannon's ear.

Maneuvering Shannon off of his lap, Shane positioned his lover onto his side, spooning up behind him. Head resting on one palm, his other hand traveled the curve of Shannon's body. Over his shoulder…down his side…across his hip…and around to caress the bulge of Shannon's tummy.

Shane rubbed slow circles upon the swollen flesh with his fingertips. Shannon sighed softly, enjoying the sensation.

"Mmm…'s nice, Sugar," Shannon moaned.

"Glad you like it." Shane began to rub larger circles, using his whole hand.

"'s makin' me sleepy."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Nah… It put the baby to sleep. Earlier, it was like he was tryin' to kick his way out through my belly button."

"Poor Shanny." Shane placed a small kiss on Shannon's shoulder.

Closing his eyes, the blonde sleepily mumbled, "Love you, Shane."

Snuggling closer to his lover, Shane's arm cradled Shannon's large belly. His fingers idly stroked the sensitive flesh found there.

"Love you, too, baby. Love you, too."   


  


* * *

  


  
**Part 3 - Hunter/Sean**

The creaking of a rocking chair broke the night's silence. Its rhythmic squeaks drew Sean's attention from where he lie on the bed. His sleep-blurred eyes softened in happiness at the sight that greeted him.

Hunter - large frame sprawled out in the old rocker - dozed off as he cradled the sleeping baby in his arms.

Silently, Sean slipped out of the bed, moving toward them. Hunter looked up when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Hey," Hunter whispered. "You should be asleep."

"So should you. Someone decide to wake up?" Sean gently ran a hand across the baby's cap of dark curls.

"Yeah… Guess she figured there was no time like the present to bug her old man."

"Uh huh. Meaning, you watched her until she woke up, then decided to rock her back to sleep," Sean stated, smiling softly at his husband.

"Pretty much…yeah."

Sean pressed a kiss to Hunter's forehead. "Come on, let's get back to bed. We can lay her down between us."

They made themselves comfortable once more on the bed, baby sleeping peacefully in the space between their much larger bodies. Resting on their sides, they gazed at each other lovingly.

"How can I ever thank you?" Hunter trailed a fingertip down Sean's cheek.

"For what, baby?"

Hunter looked down at the tiny body between them. "For giving me a beautiful baby girl."

Smiling, Sean replied, "No thanks are needed. I couldn't have had her without you."

"Did you ever think that such…perfection could come from the two of us?"

Sean gently ran a hand down the baby's back. "No. But that just goes to show you we haven't pissed off everyone upstairs. How else could we wind up with an angel?"

Careful not to disturb the baby, Hunter leaned over and kissed Sean tenderly. Sean's hand wound its way into long blonde hair. After a long moment, they pulled apart. Automatically, they looked to see if they'd woken up their daughter, to be met with the sight of her sleeping peacefully.

"Love you, Kid."

"Love you, too, Hunt."   


  


* * *

  


  


**THE END**


End file.
